


Vantases give the best presents c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cute, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about what the Vantases are getting their loved ones for Twelfth Perigee.<br/>Enjoy c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantases give the best presents c:

**Author's Note:**

> On the fourth day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> Four cuttlefish)( 38D  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws   
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2   
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

Karkat Vantas was putting the finishing touches to a few parcels which contained Twelfth Perigee presents for his moirail, matesprite and...well, whatever he and Sollux were.

The floor of his respiteblock was littered with off-cuts of wrapping paper and he was pretty damn sure that he had sticky tape in his hair and on his horn that was going to be a bitch to rip out when he had to but he didn't deny that the presents looked pretty fucking good, if he did say so himself.

Three boxes, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a ribbon in the respective blood colour of each of his quadrants.

The box with the yellown ribbon contained a black and yellow striped headset, with little bee wings on the ear pieces and antennae on the band of the headset. There was also a game console controller with bee stripes in there. Karkat was pretty sure Sollux would like the whole two-colour, two-part present thing.

In the box with the olive green ribbon, there was a dark blue hoodie with a cat face and ears on the hood and pawprints on the cuffs of the sleeves. A necklace with a small heart pendant and a box of chalk, perfect for updating a certain someone's shipping wall, was in there as well. Karkat wished he could be there so he could see his matesprite's face when Nepeta opened it on Twelfth Perigee.

Finally, the box with the jade green ribbon. Karkat had had to make Kanaya's gift himself, with help from Rose to learn how to knit. Thanks to Lalonde, Karkat had knitted his moirail a black cardigan with a green Virgo sign on the left hand side of the chest and trimmed with white lace around the hem of the sleeves and neckline. That was because Kanaya hated tacky Christmas jumpers with a passion. But the second part of Kanaya's present was deeply heartfelt. Kanaya's favourite dark purple sash had been soaked with her own blood after Eridan had killed her during the game. Kanaya had never been able to get the blood stain out of the purple fabric. So for Twelfth Perigee...Karkat was giving his moirail a dark purple sash made out of fine silk.

However, there was one more box that didn't contain a present yet. The present that would go in this box was on Karkat's desk. It was for his ancestor, The Signless and Karkat had been working on it for months and all his friends had contributed to it. It was a book. A book full of all of the descendants' memories when they'd spent time doing things together as wrigglers, before any of them knew what a cut-throat planet they'd grown up on. There was everything from Equius and Nepeta meeting for the first time to all twelve of them having sleepovers together at Kanaya's hive. There was one page that still needed filling in, right at the front. 

So Karkat sat down at his desk that night, and wrote:

TO MY ANCESTOR.  
EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DURING YOUR LAST SERMON, YOU SAID "WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES, I SEE A WORLD WHERE WE ALL WORK TOGETHER. AND IT'S SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL."  
NOW, MANY PEOPLE BELIEVE THAT YOUR DREAM NEVER CAME TRUE, THAT TROLLS ALWAYS REMAINED DIVIDED BECAUSE OF THE HEMOSPECTRUM.   
TO PROVE HOW WRONG THIS IS, MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE PUT TOGETHER THIS BOOK. THE STORIES IN THIS BOOK ARE ALL TRUE AND I HOPE THAT SEEING TROLLS TREATING EACH OTHER AS EQUALS, WITH NO REGARDS TO BLOOD COLOUR...  
FINALLY MAKES YOUR DREAM COME TRUE.

FROM KARKAT.

After doing this, Karkat put the book in the box and wrapped the box before going to bed. The next morning, Karkat put his ancestor's present under the tree before curling up to watch some Christmas movies, promptly falling asleep due to his late night.

 

"So that's the ring for Dis, the headband for Psii, even though his fluffy hair is awesome...heh, and the earrings for mother" The Signless said to himself, checking over the presents he'd wrapped that morning.

He couldn't believe he was celebrating Twelfth Perigee again...he and his family hadn't done that for...more sweeps than any of them could count. And to be able to celebrate it with his descendant? That meant more to Signless than he could say. 

Having finished wrapping gifts for his loved ones, Signless went downstairs to get some coffee. On his way to the kitchen, he heard quiet snoring from the living room. He quietly put his head around the door to see Karkat fast asleep, the credits of a film rolling on the TV screen. Signless turned the TV off and pulled a blanket over his descendant.

Signless then got his coffee and went back upstairs, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait for Twelfth Perigee, as the present he'd gotten for Karkat...was something money couldn't buy.

He opened the door to his bedroom, and a white crab-like creature came scuttling up to him, pincers clicking.

"I know it took you a long time to find him, Crabdad...but just hang on a little longer. Just think of Karkat's reaction when he sees you on Twelfth Perigee" the Signless smiled gently, petting the crustacean's head.

Crabdad nuzzled into the touch. Just a little longer...then he'd be with Karkat again.


End file.
